En Total oscuridad
by Zoey Kagamine
Summary: Flotaba libremente; observando desde la oscuridad como el dormía, desde hace mucho se había vuelto una rutina, el rubio suspiraba, hacia ligeras muecas, y debes en cuando se movía en su cama, y ella, miraba cada detalle, podía escuchar por más separados que estaban su respiración pausada y calmada, siendo acompañada por sus suaves latidos, se veía tan vulnerable y lindo...


_**En Total Oscuridad**_

* * *

Flotaba libremente; observando desde la oscuridad como el dormía, desde hace mucho se había vuelto una rutina, el rubio suspiraba, hacia ligeras muecas, y debes en cuando se movía en su cama, y ella, miraba cada detalle, podía escuchar por más separados que estaban su respiración pausada y calmada, siendo acompañada por sus suaves latidos, se veía tan vulnerable y lindo. Respiro profundo, la habitación olía completamente a él, a canela y a perro recién lavado.

Sonrió y dirigió su mirada al cachorro que se encontraba durmiendo en una gaveta, usándola como cama improvisada, este ladraba en sueños de manera tranquila y casi silenciosa mientras se movía de vez en cuando, dando pequeños saltos bruscos repitiendo cosas absurdas y de imposible entendimiento. Soltó una pequeña risita, casi inaudible.

Suspiro por novena vez en la noche con tristeza, tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos; cerca, por que más qué nadie sabía qué ella era su mejor amiga, pero eso no le bastaba, quería tenerlo solo para ella, sonaba egoísta, pero lo amaba demasiado como para verle al lado de otra persona. Lejos, porque había entre ellos una barrera invisible qué los separaba, y en esa barrera estaba escrito algo qué muy bien la aturdía y la entristecía "El es un humano, un ser vivo, tú solo eres un monstruo, reina de la oscuridad y la muerte".

Una lagrima rebelde bajo por sus pálidas mejillas; pero no hizo nada para impedirlo, dejo que corriera por su cara libremente, hundida en sus pensamientos que le hacían sentir arder en llamas. Tan distraída estaba qué no noto cuando el se volteó hacía ella.

Negando con la cabeza, para alejar esos pensamientos, volvió a contemplar al rubio, captando cada detalle de él; Su suave y blanca piel, mechones de su cabello rubio como el oro cayendo suaves y rebeldes por su frente, sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas, sus cálidos labios, qué había querido probar más de una vez, y sus orbes azules como el mar, brillantes llenos de inocencia y alegría qué la observaban con confusión…¡Esperen! ¿¡Que la observaba!?

- ¿Quién eres tú? –Oyó su voz, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par con sorpresa por haber sido descubierta, ,pero no respondió, y choco su espalda con la pared de aquella oscura esquina, como maníaca comenzó a buscar una salida, la única que encontró fue la ventana, pero si se iba por allí, posiblemente la vería, y sí se convertía en murciélago, el resultado era el mismo- ¡Responde! –Susurro un poco más alto que antes, la vampira tampoco respondió. El chico agarro la espada que estaba a su lado.- ¿Quién está allí? ¡Responde! –Ya la habían atrapado, y no tenía escapatoria-.

- Fi-Finn, soy yo, Marceline…-Dijo la no muerta en susurro, saliendo de su escondite-.

- ¿Marcy, qué haces aquí? Son casi las dos de la madrugada –Pregunto confundido, bajando la espada, ella miro a todos lados es busca de una escusa.

- "Vamos piensa, una escusa, un cuento, tierra trágame." –Pensaba frenéticamente, hasta qué se le ocurrió una- E-e-es que, no p-puedo dormir y vine para distraerme. –Dijo nerviosa y algo sonrojada- "Créelo, créelo, por glob, qué se lo crea"

- Oh, bueno…Está bien, pero sí quieres…. puedes pasar... la noche…emm, ya sabes… aquí, conmigo. –Dijo inocentemente el muchacho causando que el sonrojo de marcy aumentara. El noto lo atrevido qué sonó su ofrecimiento y agrego algo nervioso, mientras llevaba su mano atrás de su nuca- Cla-claro sí tú quieres...

- Finn…-Susurro y luego sonrió, levemente, pero aun sonrojada- C-claro, me encantaría.

- Qué bien –Susurro feliz el rubio, con una reluciente sonrisa, levando la cara, y con un gran salto se acomodo del lado izquierdo de la cama luego hizo unas señas para qué ella hiciera lo mismo.

Tímidamente, ella floto absolutamente sonrojada y se cómodo del lado derecho de la cama, el adolescente, los cubrió con las mantas para qué ninguno pasara frío, luego abrazo a Marceline como si fuera un peluche, dándole algo de su calor, para ese entonces la vampiresa parecía un tomate maduro.

- Buenas noches Mar-Mar. –Susurro en un suspiro. Mientras caía rendido otra vez a su sueño, donde lo protagonizaba él y la vampiresa qué ahora estaba en sus brazos-.

- Buenas Noches, Finn…-Susurro, correspondiendo el caluroso abrazo, tan agradable, por un momento se sintió viva otra vez. Después de ese pensamiento cayó rendida en los brazos de Morfeo-.

_**Fin**_

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O

**(N/A:) Hola, ¿Cómo están? espero qué les haya gustado este Drabble de Finnceline, mi pareja favorita de HDA. Hmm, se preguntaran porque ese título tan raro, pues es qué, el drabble es llevado a cabo en la habitación de Finn y Jake, a las 1:45 am, Por lo cual todo está en oscuridad y solo los débiles rayos de luz lunar permiten la ligera visión, así qué todo se lleva a cabo "En Total oscuridad" :D**

**¡Por favor! Dejen comentarios, críticas constructivas. ¿Merezco flores? ¿Merezco tomates? Sí hay faltas ortográficas, ¡Perdónenme! ;_; Y bueno eso es todo :D ¡Adiós!**


End file.
